


he is not dangerous, as long as you are wary

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Disabled Character, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, archive warnings might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Woojin has trained his entire life for one purpose; to protect the royal couple of Mirea from any and all dangers. Leaving behind a village that has disowned him, he wants to prove to his family, but mostly to himself, that he is more than his past.Chris and Felix are brought together in an arranged marriage, to join their two countries together, and suddenly Woojin's burden is bigger. Not only does he have the pressure from two different countries on him, crime and unrest are rising in Mirea. He will need to rely on all his skill and knowledge to keep them safe, without getting himself killed.His life mission is to protect the royal couple, but he fears he might break one of the rules; dont fall in love with your subject of protection.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	he is not dangerous, as long as you are wary

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, happy new year and all that.
> 
> this story is a little odd, cause i cant for the life of me remember how i actually came up with the idea. the only thing i can remember is something abt a servant in a mask, and its grown into what this is.
> 
> this will be more slow paced the first couple chapters, cause we have so many characters and stuff to introduce.
> 
> the title! is based on a swedish nursery rhyme abt bears, and how you shouldn't disturb them when they sleep cause they can attack, and i felt it fit!
> 
> dedicated to min cause she has been so goddamn good and supportive and we've screamed abt woochanlix so much together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet another multichap story..... whoops

Chris woke to birdsong. There was sunlight falling in through his window and illuminating the sheer fabric cascading from his canopy bed. He took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, taking his sweet time while getting up.

His personal servant - Arthur - had picked out clothes for him, which meant that there was something special happening that day. He grimaced, not feeling particularly keen on sitting with his parents for many hours, talking about whatever was current in their kingdom.

Nonetheless, he got out of his bed and walked over to his wash stand to freshen himself up. He pulled his brown, messy curls back from his face and tied them up in a bun with a ribbon, and then poured water in the bowl so he could wash his face. After scrubbing his face he shaved, and while he was shaving someone knocked on his door.

“Come in!” He yelled, and when he turned to look he saw it was Arthur, dressed in subdued green tones that complimented his dark skin.

“Good morning Your Highness. King Amadeus sent me to inform you that you’ll be meeting him and Queen Sorrel in the dining hall in one and a half hour.” Arthur said, and Chris nodded, turning back to the mirror.

“Did they tell you what we’re doing today?” He asked, his words a little jumbled since he was keeping his upper lip stretched so he wouldn’t cut himself with the shaving blade. Arthur smiled at him through the mirror, and started making Chris’ bed.

“You’ll be meeting with the Queen and Prince of Epros today. I was not told of the reason why.” He said, and Chris hummed in response. 

After he finished shaving he dumped the water out and cleaned up his wash stand, gently but firmly refusing when Arthur offered to do it for him. He got dressed quickly, a deep blue doublet with brown breeches and boots, and sat down long enough for Arthur to braid his hair away from his face and attach it in the back with a small leather strip.

“You don’t have to fuss over me all the time Arthur.” Chris said and patted him on the shoulder as he stood up, and Arthur snorted.

“It is quite literally my job description, Your Highness.” He retorted, and Chris laughed loudly while walking out of his room.

He parted with Arthur on the first floor, and Chris decided to get his breakfast straight from the kitchens. He smiled and greeted the different people he met in the halls, but was very relieved when he finally reached the kitchens.

He was met with chorus of ‘Good morning!’s when he stepped into the hot room, and the wonderful scent of bacon and potatoes being fried.

“Good morning everyone! Tell me, Miss Hinata, would it be possible for a starving Prince to get some breakfast in here?” Chris said with a jovial tone, tipping his head to the side as he spoke to the oldest woman in the kitchen. She smiled up at him, a lively glint in her eyes, and swatted Chris with a rag.

“If the Prince wants some breakfast he should sit down at the table and wait with the other children!” She said, loud because of her hearing loss. Chris smiled widely at her before walking over to the table in the corner of the room. The children of the kitchen workers were sitting there, four who were talking animatedly when he sat down.

“Goo’ mornin’ Your Highness!” The oldest of the bunch shouted, flashing her gap filled teeth.

“Good morning Alia! Is your leg feeling better?” Chris made small conversation with the children while they were waiting for the food, and when Hinata came over to them, pots piled high with food, he cheered along with them.

“Are you doing something special today, Mr. Your Highness?” One of the younger boys asked through a mouth full of potatoes, and Chris chuckled to himself at his puffed out cheeks.

“The King, the Queen, and I are meeting with the Queen and Prince of Epros! I’m not sure for what purpose but we’ll see.” He answered. He glanced at the clock and realised he had to hurry up, since he only had a half hour until he had to be in the dining hall.

He handed over his dirty dishes to the washer before dashing out of the kitchen, half-running through the hallway. The dining hall was close to the kitchen, but Chris felt he was better safe than sorry. 

“Chris!” His mother called out when he nearly fell into the dining room, and he straightened himself up before walking over to greet her.

“Good morning mother.” He hugged her and kissed her cheeks, and then sank down on the chair next to hers.

“Did you eat breakfast yet, dear?” She asked, adjusting her golden circlet.

“I went to the kitchen earlier.” He responded, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “Why are we meeting with Queen Eliza and Prince Felix today?” He added, and his mother smiled gently at him. She started fidgeting with her wedding ring.

“We’re discussing an… arrangement today. I know that last time we didn’t exactly have the most ideal suitor but we’re hoping that this time-” Chris standing up abruptly interrupted her, and she managed to take his hand before he did something drastic.

“Is- are you talking about an engagement?” He mumbled, putting his trembling hand on his heaving chest. He could hear his mother sigh heavily.

“Yes Christopher, but we won’t let the same thing happen again. I promise you, darling.” Chris forced himself to sit down again, staring at the floor as he tried to calm down. He didn’t have much more time for his anxious spiral, as the doors opened and three people stepped through; Queen Eliza, Prince Felix, and King Amadeus.

After the customary greetings they sat down around the table at the far end of the dining hall, Chris sitting next to Prince Felix. While their parents talked, Chris looked at him.

It had been a few years since they met, and Felix had changed a lot. He had lost some of the baby fat in his face, and dyed his hair ginger, and he seemed somehow so grown up, even if he was only seventeen.

“Hi.” He said quietly, trying to keep calm when Felix turned to look at him, freckles being brought out by the blush on his face.

“Hey. It’s… It’s been a while?” The younger Prince said quietly, and Chris smiled at him, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

“It really has. You look so handsome and grown now.” Chris said with a teasing tone, and Felix shushed him with a small smile.

“I think you’re getting some grey hairs- Oh you are!” Felix retorted, and Chris was about to say something very foul when his father cleared his throat, and the two Princes snapped to attention. Their parents smiled gently at them before looking serious again.

“So, the two of you are aware of what the arrangement is?” King Amadeus said, and Chris and Felix shared a look before nodding.

“An engagement, to join our countries together.” Felix said, and King Amadeus nodded solemnly. 

“Since Chris’ last fiancé turned out to be a major disappointment, we deliberated for many years if it was a good idea to try again.” He continued, and Chris clenched his fists where they were resting on his thighs. “However, Queen Eliza came with a suggestion a few months ago, and we think it could work out for all of us.” 

“An arranged marriage-" Queen Sorrel picked up fluidly from where her husband had left off "-benefits both of our countries, but without the pressure of a romantic relationship on either Chris or Prince Felix.” Chris let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, straightening up as his mother spoke. “We’ll have a year long engagement, and the wedding will be after Prince Felix’s birthday.” She finished, sending a comforting look to Chris.

“If I may-” Chris said just as his father opened his mouth, and he continued speaking after getting an affirmative nod. “I think it could be good for me and Prince Felix to reacquaint ourselves with each other? So I suggest we could take a walk while you keep talking about the engagement?” The Queens and the King looked at each other, and then Queen Sorrel smiled and gestured to the door. The two Princes stood up immediately and bowed before hurrying out of the dining hall. 

As soon as the doors closed behind them Chris relaxed, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

“Thank you for that. I think I would have gone crazy if I had to sit in with them during the entire negotiation.” Felix said, and Chris smiled at him.

“I feel the same. How about that walk I mentioned? I can show you around the gardens.” He offered, and Felix gladly accepted.

They took the quickest route out to the garden, past the kitchens and the library before taking a side door outside. The air was fresh and clear, and the scent of freshly baked pies wafted from the open window of the kitchens. 

“Where do you want to go first? We’ve planted a new orchard in the years since you were here last, and we redid the guest houses.” Chris said, and Felix pouted in thought. 

“Do you still have the old apple orchard I used to hide in when I was a kid?” He finally asked with a small smile, and Chris grinned as he nodded. 

He remembered how anxious Felix had been the first few visits, only eleven autumns old and constantly hiding in his mother's skirt.

He had disappeared without a trace, and the whole castle had been in shambles, searching all the small forgotten rooms for the young Prince. Chris - only eighteen at the time - had quietly slipped outside, since he had a firm suspicion of where he could be.

_ "Felix? Are you here?" _ He had called gently into the small apple orchard, and quiet rustling had given away Felix's position. Chris had climbed up the biggest tree to find Felix there, curled up around a branch.  _ "Hey there. Why did you run off?"  _ He had asked, and Felix had pouted at him, wide eyes filled with tears.

_ "It's scary here. I don' like it." _ He had mumbled, and after a lot of coaxing he had let Chris help him down from the tree.

_ "I understand that it's scary buddy, but it's not good to run away from your responsibilities."  _ Chris had tried to reprimand gently, but Felix had started crying loudly, not stopping until Chris had enveloped him in a tight hug.

_ "I-I don' care! I don' wanna be here, I wan' to go home!" _ He had sobbed, and Chris had only held him awkwardly. Felix had clung on to him as he walked back to the castle, and Chris had done his best to cheer him up.

"Wow, my tree is still here!" Felix's cheery voice snapped him back to the present, and he held back a chuckle when he saw the younger prince heaving himself up, paying no mind to how he could dirty his clothes.

“So it’s your tree? Not ours?” Chris teased, laughing loudly when Felix stuck his tongue out at him instead of answering. The boy straddled a thick branch and wrapped his legs tight around it, and then waved for Chris to also climb up. Chris rolled his eyes but decided to indulge him, climbing up and sitting on a branch next to Felix.

“The view is so pretty. I think I’ll get used to it.” Felix said quietly, and Chris’ foot started shaking when he was reminded of the engagement.

“Are you also nervous about it? The engagement?” He asked, and Felix turned to him with a pensive face.

“A little. But I know you, and I trust you to help me with things.” He finally said with a bright grin, but Chris only turned his eyes back to the ground.

“I’m glad we will have time at least, to get used to being together. But I… I can’t rush into anything. I need space, and time to figure this out. I hope you can understand.” He said quietly, not expecting Felix to gently interlock their pinky fingers.

“It’s okay. I know you’ve been through… a lot, but I’ll wait for you. However long you need, I want to give that to you.” A smile pulled at Chris’s mouth, and he grasped Felix’s hand, pulling up to his mouth so he could plant a kiss on the soft, freckled skin. The younger Prince blushed.

“Thank you.” Chris said quietly, and for the next hour that they sat in the tree and talked, they didn’t let go of each other’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've got our princes together now! fun! next chapter will be felix's perspective, and go more into the engagement
> 
> also arthur is a good egg


End file.
